


My Little Kittens

by Virgilismyson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Simplyleez, Slythern_Gal, Smut, meow, sandersidessmutprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: Ok kids! I have decided (with the author’s permission) to continue @Slytherin_Gal’s fic on one of the amazing @SimplyLeez SanderSidesSmutPrompts! The first chapter of this book, is going to be everything Slytherin Gal has writing then the next chapter in this book will be written by me and my Gf! Thanks!





	1. Syltherin_Gal’s beginning!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/gifts).



Every thing in this chapter on this book, is written by @Slytherin_Gal

It was a lazy morning in the mind space. The sides were tangled together in one big love heap, after a night of slow sappy sex. That’s not to say that they didn’t have more..questionable pursuits. Every single side had their own kinks, except for, it seemed, Virgil. Virgil was treated very carefully in the group. Before Logan, Roman, and Patton got together, Logan and Virgil had dated for a week (after the debate video they did). While it seemed well, Logan noticed that Virgil was only in that relationship because he felt he had to. They talked and had an amicable split up. In fact, the others didn’t know they were together until they broke up. Roman and Patton had already been dating, but soon they included Logan. They worried that Virgil, who they then called Anxiety, would feel left out. Virgil had assured them he was fine, but only Logan had noticed the forced way Virgil had said it. Logan didn’t want to push the nervous side and said nothing of it. It was only after the Christmas video, when Patton had found Virgil crying in his room, that they found out he loved them as well. The conversation had gone something like this.

”Hey Virgil, you okay buddy?”

Virbil quickly wiped his tears, smearing his eyeshadow further. “Yeah.” An ominous chuckle rose through the room.

Patton sat next to Virgil. “Are you sure?”

Virgil glanced blearily at Patton, then looked away. “No, I’m not fine.” The chuckle ceased.

Patton draped a comforting arm around Virgil, who flinched at the touch. Patton quickly drew back his arm. “You could join us. We’re watching The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Patton asked, slightly concerned.

Virgil shook his head. “No, you go, have fun.” I’ll just ruin it, he thought.

Patton tilted his head. “How will you ruin it?”

Damn, I spoke aloud. Virgil sighed. “Just...just go.”

Typically when Virgil said that, Patton would smile sadly and leave. But this time, Patton slid closer to Virgil, again wrapping an arm around him, not letting go. “Virgil,” he said, with a bit more force, “what’s wrong?”

Virgil ripped Patton’s arm off of him and stood up. “You wanna know what the fuck is wrong?” He sank down onto the ground up until he was face to face with Patton. With every sentence he got closer to Patton face, and he got louder. “What’s wrong is I feel burning jealousy every time I see you and Roman and Logan together! What’s wrong is I hate it when I can hear you through the walls because I’m not there with you! What’s wrong is that you guys get to be lovers while I’m the goddamn best friend! I’m the best friend, but what if I wanted to be more?” Virgil’s eyes burned with unshed tears of rage and pain, while Patton sat there, stoic as Logan, except for the fact the he too was crying.. Virgil blinked, seeming to snap out of some kind of trance. He backed away, saying in a small voice, “I’m-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He backed up against the wall, and slid into a ball, hyperventilating. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry” Virgil chanted, drawing his hood up. Patton was there in a flash, crouching in front of Virgil, gently pulling off the hood, running a soothing hand in Virgil’s hair. “It’s okay, it’s okay baby, no one’s mad at you. Remember 4-7-8, Virgil, breathe.” Virgil docilely followed the instructions, inhaling, exhaling. Then he broke out crying and Patton gathered him in his arms, pulling Virgil into his lap. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby, I’m right here,” Patton whispered, as Virgil buried his face into Patton’s shoulder. It wasn’t long till Virgil fell asleep, and not long after that for Roman and Logan to walk into Virgil’s room to see a sleeping Virgil curled up in Patton’s lap, a fond gaze on Patton’s face as he looked at Virgil. It was from then that Virgil was included into their group. No words were said, it was simply understood. Virgil was with them now.

Weeks after that video, and Virgil was still treated with care. He went along with every kink, did whatever the others were doing. They asked him over and over if there was something he wanted to do, but he always blushed and changed the topic. Soon they stopped asking, and it wouldn’t be until this morning that they would find their little anxious side did have a few kinks.

Chapter 2

Summary:

in which the other sides have fun at the expense of Virgil and end up regretting it

The first to wake was Logan, as usual. The logical side slowly opened his eyes, the world blurry without his glasses. He could feel Roman’s chest on his back, a slight movement every time he took a breath, and Roman’s arm draped across him and Virgil, who was on the other side of Logan in his customary curled up position. Patton was holding on to Virgil, albeit gently. They were still naked following the events of the night before, and Logan allowed himself one more moment in the arms of his lovers. Then he carefully slid out of Roman’s arms, trying not to disturb anybody as he got off the bed. In the process, Logan’s hip brushed against Virgil’s, which caused two surprising things to happen. First, Virgil loosened from his curl, revealing his hard cock. Second, even more surprisingly, Virgil moaned. If Logan’s ears still functioned, it sounded something like “That’s good, kitten.”

Logan was surprised. Virgil wasn’t the loudest of lovers, though he would moan if asked to. This was a complete contrast to the Virgil they normally saw in bed, and Logan had to say, it wasn’t a bad change. Experimentally, Logan let out a quick meow. This spawned a larger moan from Virgil that woke up the two sides. Roman and Patton looked sleepily at Logan, expecting him to be the source. Logan silently pointed at Virgil, which definitely woke the other two up. Carefully, so as to not wake the sleeping side, they joined Logan at the foot of the bed. 

What happened? mouthed Roman.

“I shall show you. But first, let’s take care of his little problem,” whispered Logan. Patton glanced at Virgil and saw the problem Logan was referring to. Carefully, Patton took Virgil’s cock in his mouth. Before he started licking though, Logan stopped him with one finger, and gestured for both Roman and Patton to pay attention. Once again, Logan gave a little meow and this time Virgil came spectacularly. Patton took it all until Virgil was done, slid his mouth off of Virgil’s dick, and gave a wide eyed look to Logan, mirrored on Roman’s face. “Let’s discuss this in the kitchen,” whispered Logan, and the trio left a sleeping, now pacified Virgil to whatever dream he was having.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Safely out of earshot, Roman burst out. “What the heckity heck, five abs and one peck.”

Logan, now wearing his glasses, replied, “I’m afraid I do not share your confusion. The situation is quite simple.”

Patton smiled and pressed a kiss to Logan’s shoulder. “I’m sure you locked this case in your head, Sherlock, but please do explain for the common folk.”

Logan smiled at Patton. “Sarcasm, my, Virgil seems to be having an effect on you.”

Patton gazed off into the distance. “He’s had an effect on all of us.” It was true. Virgil always seemed to be there when they needed someone, either to cry into or rant at. He seemed to always be the mediator, never coming with his own problems, leaving them to find him at his weakest. “Now,” said Patton, snapping back out of daydreams, “what is going on with our dark love.”

Roman looked at Patton, “Ooh, that’s nice!”

Patton blushed. “Thanks.”

Logan took off his glasses and started polishing them. “It seems that Virgil has a sort of pet play kink, that he has not told us about. Specifically, he prefers to be the one in charge of the pets, the pets being felines.” Logan looked into the faces of the other two sides, now both filled with mischief. “You both better not be planning what I think you’re planning. We are not” Logan quickly rifled through his flashcards, “messing around with Virgil about this.” Patton and Roman shared a look, then gave Logan the dreaded puppy dog eyes. “No, no, no,” said Logan, trying to keep the last of his resolve.

“Come on,” pleaded Patton. 

“Think of it as payback for the time that he papered the ground with bubble wrap and rigged our doors to blare Welcome to the Black Parade,” begged Roman.

Logan sighed. “Fine, but the repercussions will be on you two.” Roman and Patton both squealed with glee and tackled Logan to the ground, covering him with kisses. Blushing, Logan managed to say, “We’d better get so-some clothes on.”

Roman got up and posed in an extremely dirty way. “Why, does this distract you?” Logan choked, Patton laughed, but they all did go to their rooms and get some clothes on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil came into the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes. He was in his purple patchwork hoodie and a loose knee length black skirt, which he tended to wear in the morning when he didn’t feel like putting pants on for whatever reason. The skirt had its own special story, but it was a story saved for late night talks and special occasions. Virgil had woken up hungry, so hungry, in fact, he hadn’t noticed his dick was wet until he went to put on his skirt. He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, slid into his customary stool at the island, and was rewarded with a stack of pancakes. The others were already there, midway through their breakfast. Logan was as stoic as ever, Virgil couldn’t see Patton’s face, but Roman had a rather worrying grin on his face. Pushing the thought out of his mind, because he was too hungry and it was too early for that shit, Virgil took a bite out his pancakes and noticed immediately something was different. Were those...dark chocolate chips? Patton’s pancakes were divine usually, but these were a whole new level.

“These pancakes are really good, Patton,” remarked Virgil. To his surprise, Patton meowed. “Um...what was that?” asked Virgil.

“Thank you!” said Patton, as if nothing had happened.

Virgil shook his head. He was probably still sleepy. Then he remembered. Patton only made special pancakes when it was an special day. He turned to Roman and asked, “Is today something important?” Roman looked him dead in the eyes and meowed. “What?”

Roman tilted his head quizzically. “I said no. Why?”

Virgil cleared his throat. “Nothing, never mind.” After all there was no way that they knew. It was impossible. But throughout the day, when addressed by Virgil, Patton and Roman meowed, then pretended that nothing happened. It was definitely having an effect on Virgil, an effect that wouldn’t be unpleasant if he knew what the hell was going on. Logan seemed to be ignoring Virgil, avoiding conversation altogether. This was fine with Virgil, though he would have liked a logical explanation as to what was happening. Finally, at the end of the day, Virgil sank down into the armchair in the mind space, done with the others. He massaged the bridge of his nose in compensation for the part he couldn’t hold at the moment, and thanked whatever supernatural power there was for his loose skirt. He looked up and saw Logan waiting for him patiently. “What do you want, Lo?” Virgil would admit that his reaction was a bit harsh but before he could apologize, Logan let out the most adorable mew and joined Roman and Patton on the loveseat, where he was granted quick looks of astonished pride that were concealed too late. Virgil had had enough. Now even Logan was in on it?

Virgil stood up and faced the loveseat. “What the actual fuck, guys. All day you’ve been meowing at me, what the hell are you up to?” The other sides looked at each other, then at Virgil, and with innocent faces that would’ve fooled the Devil, they all simultaneously meowed. Virgil cracked, if they were going to play dirty then he wasn’t going to hold back anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton, Roman, and Logan watched as Virgil’s eyes rolled back in his head. Virgil closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh. When his eyes opened, they were different. Darker, with a strange sinister gleam. It was the first time all day that they started to regret their actions. Then Virgil spoke.

”My, my, my. Seems like we have three naughty little kittens.” Even Virgil’s voice was different, lower, not quite the distortion voice, but somehow scarier yet still arousing. All three sides found themselves getting hard from Virgil’s voice alone. “You know what we do to naughty kittens.” Then Virgil winked, and left for his room, leaving the other sides horny and just a little scared.

Notes:

I’m totally not delaying the smut because I still don’t know how to write kitten play. Please send help I’m leaning on wattpad for support. Comment please, I beg you!

Sneak peek to next chapter:

“We have cat faces!”  
“I don’t see anything.”  
“Oh you thought, loves.”  
Chapter 3

Summary:

You do not mess with Virgil.  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
Virgil woke up early. He did not want any distractions or interruptions when he went to do the thing he was going to do. Grabbing a permanent marker from his marker mug with gloved fingers, he crept in to each of the rooms, careful not to wake any of the other sides. They were all sleeping in different rooms, probably rattled by his performance the night before. Virgil felt a twinge of guilt, but ignored it. If they could tease him about it, he had every right to retaliate. Anyway, the sleeping arrangement suited his needs. It was easier to complete his task when there was only him and the victim in the room. Once he finished, he returned the marker and the gloves to his room, hiding the gloves in his underwear drawer. Then ohe went to Thomas’s bedroom where, predictably, Thomas was watching Parks and Rec. Before Thomas could scream, Virgil wrapped a hand over Thomas’s mouth leaving him to silently but violently exhale into Virgil’s palm. When Thomas stopped ‘screaming’, Virgil let go, indicating for Thomas to be quiet.

”Shh. Whispers only,” Virgil whispered.

”Virgil, what the heck?” Thomas whisper-yelled, earning a Shhh from Virgil.

”I played a prank on the other sides and I need your help,” Virgil explained. When Thomas shot him with a questioning gaze, Virgil whispered everything into Thomas’s ear, leaving Thomas giggling by the end.

”Done. Ooh this is gonna be so fun!” But then Thomas looked worried. “But Dece-”

Virgil smirked. “I’ll handle him. You know the plan?” Thomas nodded. Virgil gave him his signature two fingered salute and sank down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil popped up in a dark place, a room he had not been in for years. It whispered things in his ears, things that he was used to at this point but still hurt. He pushed the whispers aside. Deceit was sitting in his chair.

“I was not expecting you,” Deceit hissed.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Oh lay off it, Damien.” When he saw the snake-like side pout, he rolled his eyes. “I assume you heard the plan?” Virgil continued.

Damien smiled. “Of course I did. Such a delicious plan, why don’t you-”

Virgil lazily flipped Damien off. “Fuck off Damien, just follow the plan.”

Damien tutted. “So rude. Maybe I won’t-”

Virgil smiled, but there was no mirth in it. “No maybe, honey. You will. You owe me that much, you bastard,” Virgil threatened, letting his dark self come out. Damien leaned back in his chair, frightened.

“Okay, okay I will,” Damien promised. Virgil smiled that same shark smile then sank out. He knew the dark spaces of Thomas’s mind were corrupt and infected anyone who was there, but he still would never forgive Damien for what he had done. Virgil shook his head. He had to focus on the plan. Going into his room, Virgil locked the door behind him and got out his makeup. He would have to slather foundation and concealer everywhere for what he was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Roman awoke, he was still rattled. Who knew their little emo lover had such a strong side to him. They all were switches, with Patton preferring to dom, Roman preferring to sub, and Logan fine with either. Virgil...was like Logan but they treated him much more carefully, because...Roman shook his head. If he thought about that he would get angry, and rage in the morning led to wrinkles. Roman absentmindedly splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth, not looking in the mirror. It wasn’t the smartest decision. 

Patton and Roman exited the room at the same time. Both took a look at the others face and froze.

“Patton, you-” Roman began, but he was interrupted by Patton saying,

“Roman, have you looked in the mirror?” Roman ran into his bathroom and screamed. Patton followed and let out a little yelp at the sight of his face. The noise drew Logan to the room, who simply looked grimly at the mirror.

“I see you suffer the same affliction as me,” Logan stated. “We all seem to-”

Roman cut him off with another shriek.

“We have cat faces!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There is one logical explanation for this,” Logan continued. “It must have been Virgil. We can go talk to him and understand the motive behind...this.” Logan tried to sound confident and sure, but they all remembered the night before. Was this what Virgil was talking about? They trooped over to Virgil’s room and turned the knob. Surprisingly, the door was open. Even more surprisingly, the bed was made and there was no sign of Virgil. 

“We should...go talk to Thomas!” Patton volunteered. “He’ll know where Virgil is!” The other sides voiced their agreement and they all sank down.

Thomas was in the living room, reading. “Oh hey guys, what’s up?” he asked, briefly glancing from his book.

“Have you seen Virgil?” asked Logan.

“No, but I still fear death, so he should be fine,” Thomas said, looking at Logan. Roman and Patton noticed that Thomas hadn’t said anything about their faces. Thomas would usually be giggling right now.

“Thomas,” Roman said, “do you notice something...odd about our faces?” 

“No?” said Thomas, unsurely. “Am I supposed to?” Nothing on Thomas’s face betrayed any sort of recognition for the goddamn cat faces drawn on them. And none of the sides could hear Deceit’s signature chuckle coming from anywhere.

Patton smiled reassuringly. “No kiddo, just asking. Let us know if you see Virgil!”

Thomas returned the smile. “Will do Patton. See ya!” Thomas waved goodbye as they sank down and returned to his book.

Virgil appeared from under the kitchen table. “Whatcha reading?”

Thomas turned and smiled. “Order of the Phoenix.” Virgil settled down next to Thomas and started reading from the same page he was on. He had some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sides appeared next in Deceit’s room. The whispers increased threefold and started attacking them. They tried their best to ignore but it was obviously hurting them. Wanting to get this over with, Logan called, “Deceit, are you there?” 

A figure started from the bed. Sitting in snake-patterned pajamas was Deceit. “I’ve been expecting you.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Virgil?”

Deceit smiled. “Of course I have. He was in my room a few hours ago. And what’s that on your faces?”

Roman gasped. “You can see the cat faces.”

Deceit smiled. “Of course I can. They totally do not look ridiculous.”

Patton sighed. “Roman, he’s lying, he can’t see anything.”

Deceit tilted his head slightly. “Why Morality, I do see your cat faces.”

Patton grimaced. “You don’t. You only know about the cat stuff because Roman told you.” He turned to Logan. “Let’s get out of here.”

They sank out into the mindscape kitchen, hoping to get some breakfast. And get away from that toxic atmosphere.

Sitting in the kitchen, however, was a surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil sat, sipping his coffee carefully so as to not mess up his lipstick. He scrolled through the fanfiction he was reading casually. They would be coming in 3, 2, 1...

And there they were. Roman, Patton, and Logan sat agape at the vision that sat before them. The night before, this morning, everything must have been a dream because Virgil was sitting at the breakfast island in a black MCR crop top and a purple form fitting leather pants that left little to the imagination, which could not be real. What added to the fact that this must be an illusion was that Virgil was wearing a full face of makeup, not unlike the look shown in the video Thomas did with his friend. It was a little more natural than the look shown in the video, but the makeup was there and it was hot. Virgil looked to the side and smirked, looking at all the sides. 

“Good morning, kittens,” he drawled. “I assume you woke up well?” He glanced at each side, one by one, and his smirk grew. Then, cat-like, he wove through the three, whispering sensually into each ear, “I assure you, this is no hallucination.” Then he laughed and shifted to the couch with his coffee and his phone, leaning back as if nothing happened. The sides, utterly shocked, found that breakfast had been made for them. But before they could say anything to Virgil, he had disappeared again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teasing continued throughout the day. Virgil would swoop in and whisper some incredibly naughty thing in any side’s ear, along with a head scratch every side shared a fondness for, leaving the victim flustered and breathless and a little hard. But if any other side tried to initiate anything, such as Roman trying to sit in his lap before lunch, Logan trying to kiss his cheek in the afternoon, and Patton trying to cuddle with him during the movie night, he would just raise one cold eyebrow, scaring the other side into scrambling away. Roman had literally fallen off the couch, Logan looked quite silly with his lips puckered just an inch away from Virgil and Patton had almost flown back to Roman and Logan. Virgil’s outfit didn’t help. The emo side was surprisingly toned and the muscles the short top and tight pants betrayed were definitely making the other three hot. They tried to keep their calm, but finally, after the movie they snapped.

“Who are you?” they cried.

Virgil just smirked. “That depends who you are.” And then he walked away, leaving three horny and confused sides behind. When they each got back to their rooms, on the bedside table was a note and a collar saying Kitten.

The note said, ‘If you want to know....’

 

Notes:

The good stuff is coming I promise. But this chapter was fun right?

Thank you thank you thank you to Alex who has volunteered to help me with the next Chap. I won't let you down friendo!

Edit: Fixed some typos I found  
Chapter 4

Summary:

Let the smut begin... with safety and rules and consent, because that’s important! Sorry for teasing you like this. Feedback is always welcome!

READ THE CHAPTER NOTES! ITS IMPORTANT!  
Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
The three sides exited the room wearing their new collars. Patton’s was grey with sky blue stripes, and the word Kitten was written in a childish, playful font. Logan’s collar was dark blue with barely visible black swirls sprinkled through the material. The font used on his label was an elegant version of the Courier font. Roman’s was white, red, and gold in a sort of braid, and Kitten was written in a swooping, extravagant cursive. They met in the hall and took a few moments admiring each other’s accessories, then walked back into the common room, where Virgil was sipping a dark liquid from a wine glass.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened when he saw the other three sides. They looked so cute for him, standing there shyly, waiting for approval. “You-you wore the collars.” Gone was the domineering Virgil they had seen through the day. This was the old-no- the previous Virgil. Hopefully never the old Virgil. 

 

The other sides shared a look of confusion. “Were we not supposed to, kiddo?” asked Patton.

 

Virgil shook his head. “No-no. I...I just didn’t think you’d like them.” Then he mumbled something incoherently. 

 

Logan cautiously made his way to Virgil, and wrapped a hand around his shoulders. When the hand wasn’t shaken off, Logan said, “What was that, beloved?”

 

Virgil cleared his throat and said in a small voice, “I made them myself. I know they’re trash-”

 

Roman cut Virgil off with a sweep of his hands gesturing at the necklace. “You made these? That is why they feel as if they have been touched by an angel! Nunca me lo quitaré, mi amor!” Virgil blushed and Roman swooped down and lightly kissed both of Virgil’s hands, then sat on Virgil’s other side, an arm around his waist.

 

Virgil smiled, but then that smile faded and he looked off to the side. “Are you...are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to do it if you’re just going along for me.”

Patton smiled at Virgil, and walked over, kneeling in front of him. “Virge,” Patton soothed, “we try everything once. If it doesn’t work out, then fine. But for the first time, we know how to make you happy. I think I can safely say that we all want to do this.”

Roman smiled roguishly. “We might want it more than you know.” Roman turned so that he was lightly grinding against Virgil’s hip, letting him know how much he wanted this. Virgil laughed, first the snort they were so accustomed to, slowly going into a low, sensuous rumble. 

“Well then,” Virgil smirked, the gleam back in his eyes, “we had better set the rules. Stand in front of me, everyone.”

Obediently, Logan, Patton, and Roman lined up at attention in front of Virgil. Virgil smiled and continued. “Good. Now we will keep the Green/Yellow/Red word scheme. Green means everything is fine, yellow means stop the current activity but not the whole thing, and at red we stop everything. I want obedience and good behavior from my kittens and I won’t shy away from punishment for misdemeanors. But if it’s too much, safeword. It’s fine, I won’t be mad. Here’s the catch. You can say yellow and red whenever you need to, but otherwise you are not allowed to speak English. You may say Green if I ask for color, otherwise you will make the sounds of a cat. Is this okay by you?” The other sides nodded, so Virgil went on. “I would like to experiment with this tomorrow, having a full day of role play. I will not force you to eat or use the restroom like cats, but throughout the day cat-like behavior is strongly encouraged. Walk if you want, crawl if you want, though crawling is preferred. During this day, you will think of me as your Master who you obey without question. Is this okay with you?” Again, with a little hesitation, the three sides nodded. “Is there anything you want to add?” The others shook their heads, and the former dark side leaned back in his seat. “Shall we start from tonight?” There was a quick silent discussion between the three aspects, but then they all nodded. Virgil leaned back in his seat, and a devilish smile formed on his face. 

“So tell me,” Virgil drawled, “whose brilliant idea was it to tease me?” It was obvious from the beginning, as Logan shot smirking looks at Roman and Patton who were now looking down at the ground sheepishly. Virgil smiled, he could draw this out. “I’m waiting.” All three sides burst into speech at the same time. 

“I was against it from the start, I simply heard you in your sleep and then I told Roman and Patton and they-”

“Logan told us about it, then Patton looked at me and-”

“I didn’t mean harm, Logan told us and then I looked at Roman and we both-”

Virgil silenced them with one hand. “Who told you that you could speak in English?” The three sides looked at Virgil with shock. So that is why he asked. Virgil put on a sad face that was so dramatic it belonged on Roman. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I go too far? I didn’t mean to hurt you, my kittens. I can assume you didn’t mean to hurt me?” The collared sides shook their heads frantically at this, and Virgil continued, “I suppose I cannot fault you for forgetting your rules. True, I am sad that you disobeyed me, but that is okay. Go on, continue your feeble explanations in English, I shall stifle my disappointment.” Virgil dramatically draped a hand over his forehead and stretched onto the couch. 

The other sides exchanged guilty glances. How could they have forgotten the rules. Now Mast-Virgil was upset. There was a moment of silence, then a racket of meows, hand gestures, and glances filled the room as the three Light Sides attempted to explain their stories in cat speak. Virgil chuckled. “Settle down, kittens, and sit down while you’re at it.” The others immediately quieted and sat on the floor in front of Virgil. While Roman and Logan simply plopped onto the floor, Patton sat as a cat would kneeling with his hands in front of him, palms on the floor, fingers facing Virgil. A quick glare to the creative and logical sides from the moral side got them in the same position. Virgil smiled. “Well, well, well. Such well behaved kittens. Already know what to do without any training. I am proud.” The sides glowed in happiness. “Now I gather from the mewling and your little slip up that whole Logan was the one to find out about...this, Roman and Patton were the ones who decided to make it a joke. Logan, did you try to stop them?”

Logan lifted his head, ready to respond, and caught himself at the last second. Meow, he said excitedly, nodding his head. But then he realized that he dint try that hard and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, Logan. At least you tried. Oh don’t look so shocked, Logan. I’ve always found myself to understand cats and their intentions.” Then he looked to Roman and Patton, who shied away from Virgil’s playfully fierce gaze. “But you two..there is going to be a problem for you two.” Patton tried his best but could not stifle a yawn. Virgil laughed. “That’s right, Patton, we should be getting to bed.” He scratched Patton behind his ears, causing Patton to purr and the other side to dart jealous looks at him. Smiling, Virgil pet Logan and Roman as well, then stood up and started to walk. 

“Well, are you coming?” asked Virgil over his shoulder. The kittens immediately crawled after their master until they were in Virgil’s room, with Virgil casually lying on his bed. “Come on up kitties, however you feel comfortable.” The sides crawled up the bed and immediately fought over who would get to sleep next to Virgil. The ex-dark side smiled and quickly settled the argument by pulling Roman and Patton on either side of him and Logan on top of him. “Goodnight kittens. We have a big gay ahead of us.” And the kittens fell asleep all around their master, who took a moment to thank that supernatural power for such amazing boyfriends. Then the master too fell asleep, dreaming about the day to come.

 

 

(Next chapter will be written by me!)


	2. Time for some SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! First time writing for this series! It may be kinda trash but I kinda like it!

The three light sides woke up, in bed alone, looking around confused

Roman started to stand up, before Patton nudged him, reminding him what’s going on

They all nodded to each other, jumping off the bed, and into the commons 

-(\UwU\\)- 

 

“Meow?” Virgil turned his head to see his kittens behind him “Hm?, hello” Virgil greeted, patting the seat next to him, “come on up, kittens” 

Lo, Ro, And Pat, hopped on the sofa, momentarily fighting on who get to sit next to Virgil, but it was quickly solved by Virgil pulling Roman into his lap, and allowing Logan and Patton to snuggle into his sides 

The 3 kittens looked over, seeing ‘The Mummy’ playing on the screen, the scene where Johnathan and Aredth were struggling to get a scarab out of Johnathan’s shoulder 

Patton winced at the screen, when Rick dug his blade into John’s shoulder, causing Virgil to frown and pause the film

“Are u Alright, kitten?” Virgil asked, smoothing patrons hair

“Y-“ Patton caught his tongue quickly, meowing in response 

“Ok, so, kittens, are u ready to start this day?”

All three nodded

“Good” Virgil snapped his fingers, and abruptly! The 3 light sides were naked, still had their collars, and had lil cat ears on their heads “I’m going to have some breakfast, you guys want some?” Virgil Smiled as he ran his hand across Patton’s bade shoulder, which made Logan and Roman meow in jealousy, but Roman went further, crawling over to Virgil and nuzzling his leg, letting out soft purrs “Ah good boy, begging for what he wants” Virgil smirked and the others immediately joined Roman in mewling and nuzzling “Such good kittens, I have, so good for their master” Abruptly, Roman let out what was more of a moan then a mewl, causing Virgil to look down, seeing Roman, half hard, on his words alone Virgil chuckled “someone’s excited” Patton moaned looking at romans steadily growing erection, and Logan moaned at Patton’s moan “what cute little kittens I have” Roman looked up, desperately hoping his mast- Virgil would let him run against his leg, so he shuffled forward, pushing his aching cock against the fabric of Virgil’s pants “uh, uh, uh this day just started kitten” Virgil walked into the kitchen and grabbing three bowls and a plate, and popping 2 piece of bread into the toaster Virgil places the bowls on the ground, pulling milk out of the fridge and pouring it into the bowls “drink up, kittens” All three kittens crawled over, and started drinking, asses in the air, moaning when virgil’s Hands smoothed over their asses This was going to be a fun day


	3. Should I bother updating

Do people actually like this?

Oh shit I got a lot better feed back then I thought, TIME TO WRITE


	4. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m v lazy ok, I’m sorry this took 10 years
> 
> I think this will be better then the last one cuz the last one was just ieksbjekqkw

__

Virgil sighed, arm slung over the couch.

Patton had fallen asleep, by his bowl, his milk tired lil morality out.

Roman was curled up next to Virgil on the sofa, nuzzling his crotch every once in a while.

Virgil smirked, he loved having Roman needy and begging for him, but to be a good master, he had to show amused disinterest in his pets whines. 

Logan has been angrily following a laser pointed around. Logically he knew it was preposterous to be able to catch reflected light, but with being so far into his kitty head space, all he felt was frustration as he chased it around. 

“Kittens!” Virgil called 

the threes heads snapped up 

“mrow?” Roman asked, sitting up and nuzzling Virgil’s jaw line. 

Patton looked up sleepily “virg?” He said before catching himself “meow!” 

Logan wondered over, head and ass held high. He fancied himself a pretty good kitten

Virgil frowned “what was that, Patton?” 

 

Patton shook his head, meowing rapidly 

 

“do u guys want something?” Virgil asked, being met with a choir of meows in affirmation. 

 

The two kittens on the ground jumped up next to Virgil and Roman. They mewled, and all nudged and Virgil’s chin, arms and side. Virgil laughed “alright kitties, why don’t u show me how hard you all are?” The kittens perked up in excitement and jumped on the ground, lying on their backs and presenting themselves for Virgil 

Virgil smirked, eyes glinting in anticipation.

 

”You are all ready huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took way to long and this chapter is short but I wanted to get it up to let you guys know it’s still happening! Please comment, the feedback really helps


End file.
